pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:The Treasures
I know its going to be quite the headache, but most of the treasures, (especially those that exist only in the NTSC or PAL versions of Pikmin 2), need more information. Not only that, but I believe we need to make separate pages for series' of items. For example, some treasure pages state what series they belong in, but there is a broken, (non-existent), link. I'm going to continue to work on them, but any help with the treasure pages is greatly appreciated. Thanks, 19:58, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :There is already a page where this is said, and I'm working on the series. I'll keep working on the treasures, I know that they aren't finished. I try avoiding to copy and typ monotone texts, but I'll have to do it one way or another. I'll do as much as I can tomorrow.-- ::There's also another major problem: I think that some journal entries/sales pitches/Piklopedia equivalents are different in NTSC/PAL versions. So I'll have to edit the template to take that into account, and we'll end up with 4 sub-pages for some treasures. And we'll need to find out the entries for both versions for every treasure in the first place... As you've just said, Greenpickle, that's why I said its going to be a major headache. I don't expect to be done anytime soon, I was just pointing out that everyone who is willing could work on it, and I would be very grateful. The Treasure Infobox template doesn't appear to have a PAL Treasure Hoard Number box. Is it possible to add one without screwing up pages with the old template on them? - :It doesn't and doesn't need one, as we put both in the same box. Write "NTSC# (NTSC), PAL# (PAL)"; see Behemoth Jaw as an example. The reason I separated the others (location, series) is because the links are added through the template, so something like Frontier Cavern (NTSC), Subterranean Complex (PAL) would end up being a link to a page of that name. Numbers don't need links, so they're put together. ::Ah, I see. Also, question about an aesthetic decision, before I get too deep into treasures with varying hoard numbers. On the pages I've done so far, I simply dropped the PAL number down a line instead of using a comma, since the box takes up two lines anyway. Personally I think it makes it easier to read. Would a single line be preferred over two, since that's what's already being used, or does it not matter? - :::I don't think it really matters. As long as the information's on there and it's clear and there aren't any really major difference from treasure to treasures, it's fine. ---- I could get them all in a snap, but i'm still trying to figure out how to play Pikmin 2 on the Wii because my dad won't tell me how.Pikdude 01:00, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :If it's something Pikmin related, you can always ask. It's completely obvious; I don't quite understand why ask, but here: Insert Gamecube disk with the readable side facing the power button. Open the two lids on the top and connect a controller and memory card. That's all. Press "start" or whatever it is with the Wii remote and then use the Gamecube controller as always.-- Oh... That means that the Wii is programed to decide if it's a Wii game or a Gamecube game based on what side is facing the power button! Cool!Pikdude 23:30, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :Actually, no. It only has the reading device on one side. It determines the game based on what data it reads. Don't tell me you put Wii games in the opposite way!-- Even if you end up putting them in the opposite way, (which I've done absent-mindedly a couple times), it doesn't hurt the system, it says that it can't detect the game disc, or something to that effect. No, it's just that my house has its front → way. My Wii is facing the same way, so I put in the discs with the cover side facing the front of the house.Pikdude 02:00, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :Well, I didn't really say it gets damaged.-- Oh, I know you didn't, I just didn't want anyone worrying about it. 22:36, 10 January 2008 (UTC)